Enrrolados
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Essa história é em parceria de Becca e Ju. Totalmente GSR querem descubrir? Leiam...
1. Chapter 1

_**CSI: INAVESTIGAÇÃO CRIMINAL**_

_**Personagens: **_

_Greg Sanders (loiro)_

_Sara Sidle (Morena)_

_Gil Grissom (o chefe)_

_Nick Stokes (da formiga)_

_Warrick Brown ( o negão que morre)_

_Catherine Willows ( a mãe solteira, loira)_

_Brittney Smitt (gyyh)_

Jenny Fox (Eu)

**_Capítulo 1: __Caçados_**

**Era mais um dia até que...**

**- Alguém viu o Grissom? - Perguntou Nick.**

**- Não! - Responderam.**

**- Ele está muito estranho ultimamente. - Comentou.**

**- Como assim estranho? - Perguntou Greg levantando os olhos de sua revista.**

**- Eu não sei, ele está muito calado, eu sei que ele já era assim, mas desta vez está, Uhum... Diferente.**

**- Ah, não sei... Agora ele só fica no escritório trancado lá. - Comentou Sara preocupada.**

**- Deve ser por causa dos novos integrantes. - Disse Warrick.**

**- Que novos integrantes? - Perguntou Catherine.**

**- Você não sabia? Vão vim duas garotas, na verdade são estagiárias, vão passar alguns dias aprendendo com os melhores. - Gabou-se Greg.**

**- Como ninguém me contou? - Exclama a mesma.**

**- Isso eu não sei, você sempre sabe de tudo o que acontece. - Disse Nick.**

**- Você está me chamando de fofoqueira PANCHO? - Irritou-se. - Para sua informação apenas comento os comentários.**

**- E eu já ganhei o concurso de Miss Universo. - Riu Warrick.**

**- Falando em comentários, perceberam que o Grissom está parecendo um cachorro sem dono? - Disse Catherine.**

**- A culpa é da Sara. - Disse Warrick.**

**- Como assim a culpa é minha? - Disse quase derrubando o seu café.**

**- Nós não somos burros Sara, percebemos os olhares, as risadas...**

**- Entre eu e Grissom não existe nada e nunca vai existir. - Levantou a voz. Quando terminou de falar, ela escutou um toque celular atrás dela, suas pernas tremeram e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, mas quando ela se virou...**

**- Eu preciso atender. - Disse Gil áspero. - Essas são as novas estagiarias.**

**Sara apenas ficava olhando para ele ainda sem reação, foi quando se deu conta das palavras que tinham deixado sua boca.**

**Quando ele saiu.**

**- Bom dia meninas, eu sou o Greg, o cara mais bonito do laboratório. - Disse se aproximando.**

**- Prazer em conhecê-lo eu sou Jenny. - Disse uma das moças. **

**- E eu sou Brittney, prazer em conhecê-lo também.**

**- Esses são Warrick, Cath, Nick e... Onde está a Sara? - Disse espantado.**

**- Foi atrás do "sem dono" - Catherine fala com o olhar malicioso.**

**- Bom, depois eu te apresento ela. - Disse Greg sem graça.**

**Sara estava indo se explicar a Gil, quando ela ouviu por de trás da porta do escritório:**

**- Eu já fiz tudo o que você me pediu. - Dizia Grissom ao telefone. - Agora pare com isso! Como assim só está começando?**

**Sara estava confusa, não tinha idéia de com quem Grissom estava falando.**

**- Como assim eu não posso falar a ninguém? Ta bom. Eu te vejo as meia noite no **_**Desert Palm.**_

**Sara estava atenta a tudo o que Gil estava falando.**

_** Será que esse encontro às escondidas é por causa de uma mulher com quem agora ele está saindo? É por isso que ele está tão estranho? Ou, é algum mafioso...? É melhor eu seguir ele... Mas será que eu falo com o pessoal, ou deixo passar. - Pensava ela._

**Então, Gil bateu o telefone com muita ira. Sara ficou mais um pouco atrás da porta, e depois de alguns minutos, lá estava ela batendo.**

**- Quem é? - pergunta Grissom.**

**- É... Am... A Sara. Preciso falar com você.**

**- Entra. - Responde Gil depois de pensar se era melhor ela entrar ou não.**

**Sara entra no escritório muito tensa sem saber por onde começar.**

**- Estou ouvindo. - Disse ele**

**- Eu... Hum... Vim aqui me desculpar, eu não deveria ser tão áspera assim. - Disse mordendo os lábios em nervosismo.**

**- Você não tem nada para se preocupar, agora, se foi só por isso que veio, pode se retirar. - Disse com um olhar penetrante.**

**- Grissom eu te conheço há alguns anos, e estou preocupada, você não era assim, o que está acontecendo?**

**- As coisas mudam Sara, o passado é passado e... - parou por um tempo... - Ah, esquece você nunca vai entender. **

**- Um dia você vai se lastimar por não confiar em mim.**

**- Do que você está falando? - Pergunta Gil.**

**- Eu estava vindo falar com você e ouvi sua conversa... - Disse Sara.**

**- Sua atrevida! Seus pais não te deram educação não? - Gil fala zangado.**

**- Eu nunca tive um pai. Porque você adora magoar os outros? Olha, quer saber? Não vou gastar o meu tempo falando com você! Disse a mesma perdendo a paciência e saindo furiosa.**

**Grissom sentiu um enorme vazio no peito por ter falado coisas tão cruéis. Então ele saiu à procura de Sara.**

**- Não estou com paciência para falar com você agora! - Disse Sara.**

**- Mas eu estou. Sara me desculpa por ter falado aquelas coisas... É que eu estava tão nervoso... Eu pensei só em mim, e não quis respeitar o que era mais importante pra mim... - Se explica Grissom.**

**- E quem é? - Fala Sara.**

**- Ora que pergunta... Você... Quem mais seria sua bobinha? - Disse Gil com o olhar sarcástico.**

**- Atah, você deve falar isso pra todas! - Diz Sara suspeita.**

**- Quem, por exemplo? - Fala Gil confuso.**

**- Sofia, Lady Hatler, Terri e... Aquela garota que você estava marcando encontro pelo telefone. - Diz a mesma.**

**- Ah, é uma longa história... Eu sinto muito, mas não posso te falar. - Fala o homem.**

**- Ah, pára com isso me conta. Talvez eu possa te ajudar. - Diz ela fazendo bico.**

**- É que tem um cara me ameaçando pelo telefone. Ele disse que quer dinheiro. E que não quer que eu fale pra ninguém se não vocês morrem. - Explica Gil.**

**- Huuuu, e agora? O que você vai fazer? - Pergunta Sara.**

**- Entregar o dinheiro a eles ora.**

**- Assim sem mais e sem menos? Grissom isso é sério, você pode se machucar... - Ela não conseguia continuar, pois já sentia as quentes lagrimas caindo sobre seu rosto.**

**- Ah não... Primeiro você tava tendo crise de ciúmes e agora... Ta chorando? - Diz Grissom agarrando ela pela cintura.**

**- Primeiro eu não estava com ciúmes, e segundo caiu uma poeira nos meus olhos bem na hora que eu estava preocupada. - Disse limpando as lágrimas.**

**- Sara confia em mim, nada de errado vai acontecer. - Tocou o rosto dela. - Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você.**

**- Grissom eu não estou preocupada comigo, mas sim com você. - Nesta hora ele a cala com um manso e delicado beijo. **

**Nesse instante, Warrick aparece na porta e começa a rir alto.**

**- Ah, eu vou falar pra todo mundooooo! - Diz Rick com o seu olhar sarcástico.**

**- Fala que eu te demito... - Diz Gil todo sem graça.**

**- Ah Rick não começa... Você não me conhece... Eu sei de várias coisas sobre você... - Diz Sara vingativa.**

**- O que, por exemplo, você sabe de mim? - diz Rick.**

**- Eu sei que você tem uma caidinha pela Catherine. O seu jeito de olhar para ela, como vocês conversam. Vocês formam um casal engraçado, sabia? - Comentou Sara. - Às vezes eu tento imaginar como vão ser os seus filhos... Pele morena, cabelos loiros, de olhos verdes. - Continua Sara caindo na risada. - Ta bom. Parei. Vai ser nosso segredo? Ou eu conto pra todo mundo sobre você e a Cath?**

**- Só porque eu não quero ficar desempregado... Sabe como é néh? ;D - Diz Rick.**

**- Rick, preciso muito que você chame a equipe. Preciso muito falar com vocês. - Ordena Gil soltando Sara de seus braços.**

**- Chamei todos vocês para falar que tem um mafioso muito perigoso. Ele anda perturbando todos os moradores de pequenas e grandes cidades ao redor de Vegas. Já faz um tempo que ele anda me ligando, me ameaçando. Enfim, eu quero que vocês me ajudem a sair dessa, e pegar esse maldito cretino. - Diz Gil esperando uma resposta da equipe.**

**- Claro. Estamos ao seu dispor chefe. - Disse Rick.**

**Tempo depois, eles já estavam em _Desert Palm_. A equipe, estava escondida e a viatura estava para chegar dentro de alguns minutos. **

**Grissom estava esperando o mafioso... Quando de repente, ele é pego por um dos capangas. Grissom é colocado dentro um carro Siena, quatro portas preto.**

**Sara ficou apavorada e deu um sinal pelo rádio às viaturas que estavam ajudando-os.**

**No meio do caminho, a polícia pega os Mafiosos. Grissom sai do carro e começa a bater no capanga que pegou ele.**

**Rick separa a briga junto com os policiais.**

**- O nome de um deles é Fábio Thomas Volturi. Ele tem... - Diz Catherine meio tensa para Gil. - Você não está prestando atenção no que eu estou falando! Desse jeito você vai morrer antes da hora... **

**- Ah, esses caras vão me pagar. - Grissom não estava prestando atenção a nenhuma palavra que Cath dizia. Ele apenas queria se vingar deles.**

**- Eu sei que você quer se vingar deles... Mas não precisa ficar assim. Eles vão estar presos. Vamos fazer uma série de perguntas a eles. Tentaremos descobrir algumas coisas como, por exemplo... Quem os mandou pegar você e quem estava te ameaçando. - Cath diz quase lendo os pensamentos de Gil.**

**- Isso é o mais importante... Quem é esse desgraçado. Mas quando eu souber quem foi...**

**- Calma Grissom. Você está parecendo minha avó procurando quem foi à pessoa que pegou a dentadura e colocou em outro lugar... - Fala Nick entrando em seu escritório.**

**- Eu estou tentando falar pra ele se acalmar... Mas não está dando certo... - Comenta Cath. - Desse jeito não vai levar a nada Grissom. Vou deixá-lo sozinho. E quando você parar de ser criança, vem falar comigo. Não estou a fim de cuidar de bebê agora. - Cath vai embora com raiva.**

**- Huuuu. Que clima. Depois eu falo com você. Estão me chamando agora. Fui. - Nick se explica e vai embora.**

**- Fábio, me diz com quem você trabalha. E por que pegou Grissom? – Nick falava seriamente. **_Como se essa pergunta resolvesse... _**Pensava.**

**- Eu só fiz o que me mandaram. – Responde Fábio Thomas.**

**- E quem mandou? – Pergunta ele.**

**- Fellip Crowder. Eu trabalho para ele já faz um tempo. – Responde Fábio.**

**- Desde quando você trabalha para ele? – Pergunta.**

**- Desde quando minha esposa morreu. Tempo depois, eu vivia recebendo ameaças pelo telefone. E agora, sou obrigado a trabalhar com ele, ou melhor, para ele.**

**- Que tipo de ameaças?**

**- Se eu não ficar do lado deles, ele matava a minha família... Meus parentes... – Fábio se explica com a cabeça baixa.**

**- E você pode me falar aonde Felipe esta hospedado no momento? – Pergunta Nick.**

**- Ele deve estar na casa dele aqui no Centro de Vegas... **

**- Obrigado. Por enquanto é só isso. – Responde Nick.**

**- Grissom, como você esta? – Sara diz preocupada.**

**- Você quer saber como eu estou? Com raiva querida. Com muita raiva. – Gil responde.**

**- Mas não fica assim não. Olha, a equipe está averiguando tudo. Logo eles vão achar quem é esse maldito cretino. – Sara diz tentando ajudá-lo. – Agora, vamos parar de pensar nisso... Que tal sairmos para algum lugar preferido seu?**

**- Mas... Eu... Am... É que...**

**- Mas nada. Vamos sair um pouco esfriar a cabeça. E ai vamos? – Sara diz. **

**- Esta bem. Mas só porque você esta tentando me ajudar. – Gil responde.**

**Enquanto isso, Nick e Warrick estavam interrogando Fellip Crowder.**

**- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Felipe fala rindo. – Você está achando que eu sou um maníaco monstruoso? Não sabe de nada e já está me culpando? – Continua.**

**- Nós não estamos te culpando. Apenas queremos saber de toda a verdade. Do começo até o final. – Responde Warrick.**

**- Eu continuo não entendendo nada. Cheguei a pouco em minha casa. Eu fui viajar para Paris, para comprar umas coisas importantes para mim. – Se explica Fellip.**

**- E que tipo de coisas? – Pergunta Rick.**

**- Uns computadores novos... É que eu estou montando uma rede de negócios. E preciso comprar computadores... Coisa e tal. – Fellip falava deitado em seu sofá.**

**- Nós podemos averiguar sua casa? – Nick falava seriamente. **

**- Eu não fiz nada eu já disse. E vocês não vão tocar em nada até eu receber um mandato. – Fellip falava olhando-os de cima a baixo. **

**- Eu já te disse que não estamos te julgando. Eu nem sei por que então você está se justificando. Se você não fez nada, não precisa agir assim. – Dizia Rick. – Mas se você quer assim, não podemos fazer nada. – Rick continuou e em seguida indo embora junto com Nick.**

**Rick e seu parceiro entraram no carro Chevy Tahoe preto. Rick não tinha gostado nem um pouco do suspeito que acabara de falar. – Você viu o jeito que ele olhou pra mim? – Nick fala para Warrick quando estava colocando o cinto de segurança.**

**- Eu não gostei desse cara. Eu tenho certeza que ele é o culpado. Warrick falava seriamente dando partida no carro.**

**Nick não estava nem ai com o que Warrick acabara de falar, e disse: - Você não entendeu o que eu acabei de dizer? Você viu o jeito que ele olhou para mim?**

**Rick com um olhar malicioso disse: - Como? De cima a baixo? Huuuu cuidado ai... Além de mafioso, ele pode ser tarado também.**

**Nick olhou para Warrick meio sem reação. – Ah, esquece.**

**Um novo restaurante fora inaugurado. Sara e Grissom não viam a hora de comer. Como o restaurante estava cheio, eles subiram para o terceiro andar. Logo Grissom avistou um garçom e foi chamá-lo. **

**- Pois não, em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou o garçom.**

**- Me desculpe o incomodo. Mas o restaurante está muito cheio... E eu apenas queria saber se tem uma mesa sobrando por aqui. – Sara respondeu ansiosa. Olhando tudo.**

**- Vocês são namorados. Não são? Vejamos... Vocês podem sentar aqui. – O garçom disse apontando para o lugar. **

**- Nossa... Esse lugar é maravilhoso! – Sara falava impressionada. – Dá pra ver o pôr-do-sol. A vista pro mar... Incrivelmente maravilhoso!**

**- Que bom que a senhora gostou. Esse é a nossa melhor mesa. – Comentou o garçom. – Então, o que os senhores vão pedir? – Continuava o mesmo mostrando o cardápio.**

**Grissom não falava nada. Apenas ficava observando as vestimentas e a fisionomia do garçom. **

**Ele estava usando uma camisa branca estava muito bem passada. Um avental azul – **_Esse avental deve ser para combinar com o restaurante. – Pensou Grissom. _**As calças eram escuras e bem passadas também. O garçom tinha crachá com seu nome e foto. **_– Michael Burke... Até que não é tão ruim. – Gabou-se._

**- E então Gil, Vai comer o que? – Perguntara Sara. **

**- O que você for comer, eu quero também. – Respondeu ele.**

**- Então está bem. Logo eu trago seus pratos.**

**- O.k. – Respondeu Sara.**

**- Então Gil... Você está melhor? – Perguntou a mesma.**

**- Não muito... Mas fazer o que néh? Respondeu.**

**- Ah, pára com isso. Agente já vai descobrir quem é, e que a justiça seja feita. **

**Grissom não respondeu. **

**Minutos depois, lá vinha o garçom entregando os pratos.**

**II**

**- Nossa essa comida parece maravilhosa! Disse ela.**

**- Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça, você poderia vir comigo depois de comermos? Perguntou Grissom temeroso.**

**Claro! - Sorriu ela. - Mas para onde?**

- **É surpresa. Disse ele enigmático.**

**Sara o olhou séria. – Gilbert você sabe muito bem que eu odeio surpresas.**

**- Honey, confia em mim.**

**- Se for para andar de montanha russa esquece, eu tenho muito medo. – Disse Sara.**

**- Você quer parar de tentar adivinhar?**

**- Desculpa. – Disse ela levantando as mãos. – Mas não tem como você me contar não?**

**- Não! **

**De volta ao Laboratório.**

**- Então como foi? – Diz Cath assim que vê Warrick e Nick passando no corredor.**

**- Nada! – Suspirou Rick. – Eu liguei para o Bras pedindo um mandado, o tal de Fillip é mesmo muito estranho.**

**- Estranho é pouco, você não imagina o que ele fez? Durante toda a nossa conversa ele esteve me olhando de cima a baixo.**

**- Bom talvez ele inveje a sua beleza. – Disse ela segurando o riso.**

**-Ae Nick, arrasando corações kkk. – Disse Warrick às gargalhadas.**

**- Sabe de uma coisa? – Disse Nick irritado. – Não dá para conversar com vocês. – E saiu.**

**- Uuuh... E lá se vai o pegador. – Disseram juntos Cath e Rick.**

**- Eu escutei viu! – Gritou Nick do meio do corredor.**

**No restaurante.**

**- Então podemos ir? – Perguntou Grissom.**

**- Sim, só deixe-me pedir a conta. – Disse ela chamando o garçom.**

**Logo depois de pagarem a refeição, foram até o carro.**

**- Eu quero agradecer por estar ao meu lado. – Disse ele.**

**- Gris eu sempre estou ao seu lado. – Disse ela olhando pela janela.**

**- Eu sei. – Suspirou ele. – Me desculpe.**

**- Você não precisa se desculpar.**

**- Sim Sara eu preciso, eu sempre te afasto e acabo te magoando, isso acaba comigo. Quantas vezes eu não consegui dormir a noite pensando no mal que fiz a você. Você realmente não me merece.**

**- Isso está ficando chato. – Disse ela com raiva. – Sim você sempre me afasta e me magoa, mas meu coração já foi entregue a você e não tem mais volta, e é verdade eu realmente não te mereço, mas o amor é assim nós nos apaixonamos por uma pessoa compatível ou não a nós, pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. – Ela respirou fundo e continuou. - Uma frase que me acompanhou em todos esses anos foi:**

"**Seremos aquilo que formos capazes de: Sonhar; Crer; Ousar; Realizar."**

**- **_**Samuel Lago**_**. – Disse ele com um sorriso.**

**- Eu fui capaz Sonhar, crer e ousar. – Disse ela com um suspiro.**

**- Não Sara você foi a mais longe, além dessas coisas, você foi capaz de realizar, eu queria que começássemos uma história nova, claro se você aceitar!**

**- Quem sabe se você me falar para onde estamos indo? – Disse ela zombadeira.**

**- Então isso é um não? – Perguntou ele ainda sem entender a brincadeira.**

**- E você acha que depois de todos esses anos eu diria NÃO?**

**Grissom parou o carro e a olhou. – Obrigado!**

**Nick estava na sala de descanso quando viu Rick entrar.**

**- O Brás conseguiu o mandado, já podemos ir. – Disse Rick.**

**- Eu não volto lá, pede para o Greg ir no meu lugar. **

**- Esquece estão todos ocupados, esse caso está mesmo mexendo com o pessoal.**

**- Então vai sozinho!. – Disse Nick cruzando as mãos.**

**- O que é isso Nick, vamos faz isso pelo Grissom, imagina como ele deve estar agora? A Sara foi a única que conseguiu tira-lo desse lugar para poder comer algo. Faz isso por ele.**

**- Está bem eu vou, mas quando tudo isso acabar quero um gordo aumento de salário. – saiu resmungando.**

**- Está pronta? – Perguntou Grissom.**

**- A muito tempo! – Respondeu ela.**

**- Então vamos sair do carro. **

**Os dois saíram, mas Sara teve uma grande decepção.**

**- O deserto?**

**- Sim é calmo, mas isso não é tudo.**

**- Já sei vamos para uma caverna. – Disse sínica.**

**- Não, vamos ver a chuva de meteoros.**

**- Mas por que no deserto nós poderíamos ver de Vegas. **_Ou da sua janela do quarto – Pensou ela._

**- Existe muitas luzes que atrapalham a visão. – Grissom tirou do porta malas do carro dois cobertores.**

**- Para quê os cobertores?**

**- Um para forrar no chão e o outro para nós dois, nessa hora da noite faz muito frio.**

_- Não deve ser tão ruim assim. – Pensou ela com um sorriso._

**Warrick, Nick e Bras chegaram a casa de Fellip**

**- Espero que tenha o mandado dessa vez. – Disse Fellip.**

**- Sim nós temos. – Disse Rick entregando o papel ao homem. – Por favor o senhor irá ficar aqui fora com o Detetive Bras.**

**- Eu posso pelo menos trocar de roupa? – Disse ele fazendo gesto que ainda estava de roupão.**

**- Sim o Detetive irá acompanhá-lo.**

**- Não me leve a mal Sr. Brown, mas eu prefiro ele. – Disse Fellip apontando para Nick.**

**- EU? – Disse Nick espantado.**

**- Eu posso soar rude, mas espero que vocês não me levem a mal, eu não confio em vocês dois apenas nele.**

**- Olha, eu confio a minha vida neles. Então você pode confiar também. – Disse Nick em pânico.**

**Fellip apenas o chamou com os dedos, e Nick contraído o seguiu. **_– Se ele tocar ou imaginar colocar um dedo em mim, vou atirar no órgão genital dele. – Pensou Nick enquanto o seguia._

**- Sara! – chamava Grissom para acordá-la. – Acorde Querida.**

**- Só mais 10 minutos. – Resmungou ela.**

**Grissom se aproximou do rosto dela e a beijou.**

**- Você tem certeza que é assim quer me acordar? – Perguntou ela ainda sonolenta.**

**- Todos os dias. – Respondeu ele ainda em cima dela.**

**- Então é melhor você me beijar mais por que estou ficando com um sono... – Disse ele fechando os olhos, mas para a surpresa dela ele havia puxado o cobertor.**

**- Ei... - Disse ela se levantando.**

**- Já está tarde eu vou levá-la para casa. – Disse ele guardando os cobertores.**

**- Mas eu não quero ir. – Disse Sara fazendo bico.**

**- Trate-se de entrar no carro agora mocinha, se não a senhorita não vai ganhar um beijo de boa noite.**

**- Trapaceiro! – Disse-a entrando no carro.**

**- Eu prefiro negociador. – Disse ele com um sorriso.**

**Chegando à casa de Sara.**

**Grissom entrou no estacionamento do prédio da mesma.**

**- Chegamos!. – anunciou ele.**

**- Obrigada Grissom. – Continuou a garota.**

**- Eu que tenho agradecer.**

**- Bom, eu estou esperando o meu beijo. – Disse ela.**

**Então, Grissom abriu a porta para ela e quando eles estavam chegando no portão do apartamento, Sara viu que ele queria algo... Ela já sabia o que era. Mas estava tentando deixar ele com vontade de quero mais.**

**- Ta bom. Você venceu! – Diz Sara dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e logo indo embora.**

**Impactado com a reação de Sara, ele fica ali sem reação por alguns segundos e depois se dirige ao seu carro e se vai.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CSI: INVESTIGAÇÃO CRIMINAL**_

_**Caçados**__** parte II:**_

**Ameaça. **

**Grissom dirigia tranquilamente pelas ruas de Las Vegas, quando seu celular tocou.**

**- Alô?**

**## - Olá Doutor Grissom, como está o seu dia?**

**- O que você quer? Eu juro que vou te pegar. – Disse ele com raiva.**

**## - Calma!. – Podia ouvir o riso maléfico do sujeito. – Eu estava pensando aqui comigo, eu gostei muito daquela morena, qual é o nome dela mesmo? – Fez uma pausa. – Ah, lembrei Sara Sidle.**

**- Você não ousaria. – Disse Grissom entre os nervos.**

**## - Vejo que ela é muito importante para você, por que não vamos fazer um acordo? Você me dê ela e eu te esqueço para sempre?**

**- Eu prefiro morrer.**

**## - Eu gosto de jogos, você também gosta? Bom sua resposta não me interessa, eu só quero que saiba Grissom que eu estou por toda parte, sei onde você está e o que está fazendo, então, muito cuidado. Não quero nenhuma gracinha se não a sua amada Sara Sidle pagará o preço. – Desligou a ligação.**

_- Eu preciso voltar, ela pode está em perigo. Droga logo agora que conseguimos resolver as coisas. – Pensava ele enquanto fazia o retorno. _

**Warrick e o detetive Jim Brás aguardavam ansiosamente pelo o retorno do suspeito e do perito.**

**- Você acha que o Fellip teria coragem de seqüestrar o Nick? – Perguntava o detetive desconfiado.**

**- Não! – Respondeu Rick. – O cara que estamos atrás é esperto, apesar Fellip é apenas um suspeito. Nick sabe se defender sozinho, mesmo em situação de constrangimento. **

**Enquanto isso, Nick estava na porta do lado de fora do quarto de Fellip.**

**- Do quê está com medo? – Disse Fellip abrindo a porta. – Venha entre.**

**- Desculpa, mas tenho que seguir os protocolos.**

**- De vez em quando é bom quebrar algumas regras. – Disse-o olhando de cima a baixo.**

**- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Nick pergunta meio constrangido. – Você acha que sou... Um tarado ou coisas do gênero? – Concluiu.**

**Fellip não respondeu a pergunta. Apenas o ouviu enquanto trocava de roupa em outro cômodo. **

**- O que eu estou querendo dizer é para não levar a vida tão a sério! Só isso... – Responde Fellip depois de ficar um bom tempo sem falar nada.**

**- Hora, deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho. Enquanto você faça o seu dever! Ponha a roupa logo que eu não tenho o dia todo! - Nick fala perdendo a paciência.**

**- Nossa! Se você não teve uma noite boa eu não posso fazer nada. Calma... Vai entrar ou não? Não se preocupe que eu estou com roupa de baixo ta? – Fellip comenta morrendo de rir.**

**Nick deixa o suspeito no maior vácuo. Ele entra no quarto porque era seu dever. Fellip trocou de roupa o mais rápido possível. E desta vez, ele colocou uma roupa culta.**

*** **_Huuuu ta parecendo gente agora... Porque será que ele vai de terno para a delegacia? * _**- Nick pergunta para si mesmo.**

**- Então... Vamos para a delegacia?**** – Pergunta o mesmo.**

**- Vamos néah****? Fazer o que... – Responde o suspeito.**

**- O detetive Jim Brass levará você. Enquanto isso, ****Rick e eu vamos averiguar esse local O.K.? - Nick fala levando-o para Jim.**

**- Ta bom... Mais vai demorar muito tempo para eu ter o quarto de volta? – Pergunta Fellip.**

**- Não sabemos... Tentaremos fazer o nosso trabalho o mais rápido possível. – Nick responde olhando Warrick e em seguida, desvia seu olhar para Fellip. **

**- Então, vamos nessa. Não tenho muito ****tempo! – Comenta Jim, levando Fellip para fora do hotel e logo depois, não se via mais nenhum deles.**

**Sem esperar nem por mais um segundo, Nick e Warrick estavam à procura das pistas... Algo importante...**

**- Vamos fazer um acordo. Já que na ultima vez eu fiquei com o quarto, e você ficou com o banheiro, desta vez, eu ficarei com o banheiro. – Warrick fala para Nick, enquanto colocava suas luvas**** de látex.**

**- Ah para! Ta bom... Eu me rendo. Mas na próxima eu te pego! Dessa vez vai ser difícil esquecer. – Responde Nick colocando suas vestimentas.**

**Depois**** de horas à procura de algo, Nick avista uma mala aberta... Mas não havia nada nela. Logo, esse sentiu uma pressão dentro dele o mandando olhar para debaixo da cama. **

**- Warrick****, olha o que eu achei! – Dizia Nick enquanto pegava o papel debaixo da cama.**

**Warrick ****ficou curioso. Ele queria saber o que era. Então, foi ver.**

**- Mas o que esse papel com o número do Grissom ta fazendo aqui? – Pergunta o mesmo.**

**- E eu vou saber? E você, achou alguma coisa para ajudar nas investigações?**

**- Ah, uma Calibre 16... Estava atrás do vaso sanitário. Um ótimo lugar para esconder coisas. Vou começar a esconder as minhas roupas sujas no mesmo lugar para ver se dá certo. – Warrick comentava morrendo de rir. – Achei algumas digitais na arma. Provavelmente pode ser dele... **

**- Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntava Nick dando um sorrisinho que durou apenas alguns segundos.**

**- Por enquanto nada. – Warrick respondera voltando ao **

**banheiro****.**

**Quando Grissom estava quase chegando ao apartamento de Sara, Catherine liga para ele para perguntar se ele tinha alguma novidade sobre o mafioso.**

**- Nenhuma**** Catherine. Ele me ligou outra vez, me ameaçando de novo... Disse que se eu pisar na bola, Sara morre. Então eu estou indo ao apartamento dela para ver como ela está... **

**- Nossa Griss. Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...**

**- Por enquanto não tem nada a fazer... Ah tem sim. Olha, quando você for para o departamento, tenta registrar as ligações de ontem e de hoje... – Grissom disse saindo do seu carro.**

**- Pode deixar Griss. Mais alguma coisa? – Catherine pergunta pronta para dormir.**

**- Não. Catherine isso é só... Por enquanto.**

**- Então está bem griss... Até amanhã. Prometo que farei o possível. **

**- O.k. Tchau. **

**Ao chegar ao apartamento onde Sara mora, Grissom ficou meio tenso em acordá-la. Então, ele resolveu ligar para ela e perguntar se ele poderia dar uma passada no apartamento.**

**- Claro que sim Griss. Quando chegar, é só tocar a campainha. – Responde Sara levantando de seu sofá e se ajeitando.**

**- Então... Eu já estou no seu A.P. Você pode abrir a porta pra mim? – pergunta Grissom meio envergonhado.**

**- O.k. Mas por que você não me avisou antes que estava no meu apartamento esperando eu abrir a porta? – Pergunta Sara.**

**- Ah... foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça. E se por acaso você falasse que estava cansada ou dormindo, eu simplesmente ia embora e você não ia saber que eu passei por aqui.**

**- A porta está destrancada. É só entrar. Ah... Não repara a bagunça esta bem? **

**- O.k. Sara. Vou desligar. – Griss fala quando chega a sua porta.**

**Quando Grissom entrou na casa de Sara, ele ficou boquiaberto com a aparência de sua amada. Pois ele nunca tinha visto ela com short**** tão curto e regata. Seu cabelo estava preso feito rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ela estava linda.**

**- Oi Griss... Você está**** bem?**

**- Completamente... – Responde Grissom olhando-a de cima a baixo.**

**- Nossa**** Griss...Que cara é essa? Não gostou da minha roupa casual? – Sara pergunta sem saber o que fazer, se a resposta fosse "Não". **

**- Você está linda. Eu nunca a vi assim... Com roupas tão curtas ... Mas eu não vim para isso... Que bom que você está bem... – Ele comenta e em seguida, senta no sofá.**

**- O que aconteceu Griss? Você está me deixando assustada. – Sara fala se sentando perto de Grissom.**

**- Eu recebi outra ligação. – Fez uma pausa.**** – Ele está me deixando louco.**

**- O que ele te disse? – Perguntou ela segurando nas mãos dele.**

**- Ele está te usando contra mim! – Suspirou.**

**- Eu não estou entendo. – Disse confusa.**

**- Ele me disse que está de olho em mim e que se tentar alguma coisa você que irá pagar o preço. – Disse num fôlego só.**

**Sara ficou paralisada, ela sabia que a sua profissão tinha um certo lado negativo, mas realmente gostava no que trabalhava.**

**- Eu preciso de um favor. – Disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.**

**- Qual?**

**- Quero que fique em casa e não abra a porta para ninguém. – Disse preocupado.**

**- Você sabe que isto eu não vou poder cumprir. – Disse ela se levantando.**

**- Sara, por favor, faça isso por mim. – Suplicou ele.**

**- Me desculpa Grissom, mas...**

**- Eu fico com você. – Disse sem pensar nas palavras que acabara de pronunciar.**

**Sara arregalou os olhos. – Você irá ficar? Aqui? Comigo?**

**- Sim, eu não tenho nada mais importante para fazer. – Balançou os ombros.**

**Sara pegou uma almofada que estava ao seu lado e arremessou nele. – Muito obrigada pela consideração. **

**- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Tentou se explicar. – O que eu queria dizer era que eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça.**

**- Oh... – Exclamou ela.**

**- Então... O que vamos fazer? – Disse olhando ao redor.**

**O rosto de Sara neste momento era de malicia, mas para seu azar recebeu uma almofadada na cabeça.**

**- Sua maliciosa! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Disse Grissom.**

**- Eu não pensei em nada. – Disse ela pasmada.**

**- Eu vi o seu olhar Senhorita Sidle. – Disse com um olhar de repreensão. – Por que não vemos um filme?**

**- Eu t****enho alguns no meu guarda roupa. Por que você não vai pegar enquanto eu faço a pipoca? – Disse se levantando.**

**Grissom acenou com a cabeça e foi para o quarto de Sara. Chegando lá notou que o quarto era bem aconchegante (**_**Suas maliciosas**_**), ele foi até o guarda roupa e o abriu, sua primeira tentativa foi inútil, pois abriu justamente na gaveta de roupas intimas, ele ficou surpreso com as características, calcinhas de fio dental e sutiãs bem provocantes por sinal. Ao abrir outra gaveta estava suas camisetas, a outra as blusas. Ele desistiu das gavetas e foi para as portas, na primeira havia as calças **_**jeans**_**, na segunda havia vestidos muito bonitos ao seu gosto, na terceira havia alguns livros, álbuns de fotos, cartas e por fim os **_**DVDS**_**.**

**- Eu vim ver se você achou os... – Parou ela de falar quando viu. – Uh****um, Gil eu nunca pensei que você roubasse calcinhas.**

**Grissom olhou para a sua mão e ficou assustado, pois não tinha percebido que havia pegado. – Eu... Desculpa era que estava guardando, ela estava jogada na gaveta errada. – Inventou uma desculpa qualquer.**

**- Obrigada pe****la sua caridade. – Disse ela entrando no jogo.**

**Ele rapidamente guardou na gaveta e pegou os DVDS e passou por Sara constrangido...**

**- Eu não sabia que gostava desse filme. – Comentou Sara enquanto o filme não começava.**

**- Era esse ou **_**PS Eu Te Amo!**_

**- Sim, mas **_**O Guarda Costas**_**? – Disse levantando uma sobrancelha.**

**- É um clássico dos cinemas. – Disse colocando uma pipoca na boca.**

**Dez minutos após o filme começar ambos estavam dormindo, Grissom foi o primeiro a acordar com as mãos dele ao redor dos ombros dela, e ela com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele cuidadosamente saiu do sofá desligou o aparelho de DVD e de TV, foi até o quarto dela e arrumou a cama, desceu e a pegou no colo e levou até a cama já feita,**** deu um leve beijo em sua testa e voltou para a sala, antes de se deitar no sofá olhou pela janela, o céu de Las Vegas nunca estava tão estrelado como aquela noite, um aperto veio ao seu coração, sua amada estava em perigo e o pior ele havia a metido nessa, deu um grande suspiro e foi se acomodar no sofá e em poucos minutos estava dormindo.**

**- Galvin Burke Sanders... Aqui mostra que ele tem vários delitos cometidos... A ficha é bem grande mesmo. Roubos, estrupos qualificados, assassinatos seguidos por enforcação... Ficara alguns anos preso, mas houve uma fuga com ele e outros da prisão. Há seis anos atrás na Penitenciária Regional de Nevasca. – Catherine.**

**- Sanders? Cara, ele é meu primo – Comenta Greg pasmado. Seu olhar encheu de ódio – Ah não acredito nisso. Quando eu ver esse cara... Eu ****o quebro dos fios de cabelo até a unha dos dedos dos pés.**

**- Greg, calma... Já basta o Griss com seu ataque de raiva, e agora você? – Cath dizia enquanto saia do computador. – Se as digitais da arma são dele... ****Então... **

**- Ele também pode ser o mafioso... Mas por que será justo ele? – Greg pergunta colocando uma das suas mão na cabeça.**

**- No registro diz que quem comandou as investigações foram Brass e Grissom. Talvez Galvin ficasse com raiva por eles fazerem ****à coisa certa, que agora está ameaçando Griss. – Cath falava arrumava seu óculos na frente do computador. – Uma coisa de doido...**

**- O que eu sempre falo em "seguir evidências" – Grissom falava advertindo-os e logo entrando na sala. – O que você achou ai?**

**- As digitais da arma que Nick achou no hotel são de Galvin Burke Sanders. – Responde Cath.**

**- Sanders? – Por acaso é parente do Greg? – Pergunta Griss tirando onda com Greg.**

**- BINGO! Esse cara é meu primo. – Responde Greg.**

**Grissom então pediu licença à Catherine e foi ver o registro de Galvin.**

**- Então esse filho-da... Quer dizer... Pode ser o cara que fica me ligando? – Gil fala**

**- E o que você sempre fala em seguir as evidências Gil? – Pergunta Cath num tom sarcástico.**

**Nesse momento****, Gil olha para Catherine bem sério, se levanta da cadeira e vai embora.**

"_Preciso ver Sara_"** – **_Pensou Griss._

**- Huuuu... Eu disse algo errado? – Cath pergunta olhando meio confusa para Greg.**

**Greg olhou-a de cima à baixo e disse:**

**- Falando em errado... Meu cabelo ta feio? – Pergunta o mesmo.**

**- Seu cabelo... Ta a sua cara. - Respondeu Cath dando um sorriso e indo embora.**

**Grissom se dirigia para fora do laboratório quando seu celular tocou.**

**- Vejo que a sua equipe é bem eficiente! – Disse uma voz maléfica. **

**- O que você quer? – Disse com raiva.**

**- Eu te avisei Doutor Grissom se tentar alguma gracinha a morena ira pagar.**

**Neste momento Gil sentiu um frio assustador percorrer a espinha. – Você só está tentando me assustar. – Disse nervoso.**

**- Sério? – Disse rindo. – Então você não vai ligar se eu me divertir um pouco? Já que estou tentando te assustar!**

**Grissom ouviu alguém ofegante no telefone e logo após um grito de agonia. **

**-Não, Não, não está bem o que você quer para não tocar nela? – Disse o mais rápido possível.**

**- Eu não sei meu amigo está descontrolado, se é que você entende.**

**- Não... Saia de cima de mim... – Ele podia ouvir Sara gritando.**

**- Qualquer coisa. – Disse ele quase gritando.**

**- Ótimo! Espere a minha próxima ligação. ****– E desligou.**

**- DROGA ESSE FILHO DA P###**** ME PAGA. – Gritou o mais alto que pode. Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o Brass.**

**- Jim é o Grissom preciso de uma viatura para a casa da Sara. ****Traga Warrick, Nick, Greg e a Catherine.**

**- Grissom, mais devagar****, por favor, eu não estou **

**entendendo. Porque a viatura?**

**- Ele pegou a Sara. – Disse o mais calmo que pode. – Agora vai! – E desligou.**

**Sara estava em sua casa junto com o "ameaçador". Ela estava com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça e com isso, Sara não sabia o que fazer.**

**- Ta bom..****. Posso escrever alguma coisa para uma pessoa especial? – Perguntava Sara. Ela sabia que modéstia parte Grissom ia tomar alguma providência. Então, ela começou a enrolar o criminoso até a viatura chegar. – Prometo que é coisa rápida. Se quiser pode me ver escrevendo.**

**O mafioso achou estranho aquilo... Mas deixou.**

**Um bom tempo depois, Sara desenha uma seta meio torta como se fosse que havia algo atrás do papel. O criminoso a seguiu até a cozinha. Sara colocou o papel sobre a mesa.**

**- O que você esta tentando fazer? – Perguntou o cara.**

**- Nada de mais... – Respondeu.**

**- Eu vou ao banheiro. Se der um "piu", você já era garotinha mimada.**** – Diz o mafioso tirando a arma da cabeça de Sara.**

**Logo que o homem foi ao banheiro, Sara vê que um car****tão caiu de seu bolso enquanto abria a porta do toalete. Cuidadosamente, Sara pega o cartão, vai à cozinha e coloca o cartão que acabara de pegar sob o papel com a setinha que acabara de fazer.**

"_Perfeito!" – __**Pensou Sara.**_

**Depois, voltou com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho.**

**Logo**** que o cara saiu do banheiro, ele ouviu barulhos de sirene de polícia. Rapidamente, ele amarra as mãos e a boca de Sara. Saindo pela saída de emergência, ele a leva para dentro do seu carro. – Nem um "piu" em? Nem um "piu"! – Dizia ele dando partida no carro e saindo.**

**Depois de minutos****, a equipe CSI já estava dentro do apartamento de Sara.**

**- Brass, você ficará encarregado em cercar o local. Catherine e Warrick procurem pistas no quarto e na sala. E você vem comigo. – Dizia Grissom apontando para Nick, e levando-o para o banheiro. – Tente encontrar alguma pista aqui. Eu ficarei com a cozinha.**

**Todos estavam nervosos com o sumiço de Sara. Mas isso não os impediu de encontrar algo.**

**Cath e Warrick não acharam nada no quarto. Mas na sala eles encontraram fios de cabelo, um pedaço de corda**** e digitais na maçaneta da porta.**

– **Os ****fios devem ser do criminoso. O pedaço de corda... – Disse Cath.**

**- Amarraram ela. – Warrick falava enquanto olhava profundamente para os olhos de Catherine e depois voltando a examinar as pistas com muito cuidado.**

**Grissom não achou nada na cozinha. Estava prestes a desistir quando ****avistou em cima da mesa um papel.**

**Pegando o papel, Gris sentiu um grande vazio no peito. E ao mesmo tempo, um ódio terrível do cara em que acabara de seqüestrar Sara. Depois, ele vê o cartão que estava em baixo do papel.**

**Era um cartão que mostra****va um endereço e um telefone para contato, e o endereço comercial: Rochester, New York 14.650.**

**- Ele não deve ter ido tão longe... – Grissom pensava em voz alta. – Cath e Warrick fiquem aqui. Tente achar mais alguma coisa... O resto da equipe vai comigo.**

**- Mas Griss... Nem deu tempo para eu achar alguma coisa! – Resmungava Nick.**

**- Cala a boca e vem logo! Há muito caminho pela frente. Vamos para Rochester. **

**Quando eles estavam de saída, Greg Sanders chega quase perdendo o fôlego.**

**- Caramba! Por que vocês não me esperaram?**

**- Porque você não saía logo daquele secador!... – Respondeu Jim.**

**- Ninguém é perfeito né... – Comentou Greg.**

**- Entra logo no carro. – Grissom dizia perdendo a paciência.**

**Tempo depois, Grissom rece****beu uma chamada no rádio avisando que o carro onde Sara estava junto com o indivíduo ainda estava em Vegas. Os dois estavam chegando ao Hotel and Cassino.**

**Jim estava ao volante. Como ele conhecia muito as estradas de Vegas, ele começou a cortar caminho. **

**Minutos depois, lá estavam eles fazendo uma perseguição.**

**- Malditos! Como eles conseguiram me alc****ançar tão rápido? – Dizia o mafioso enquanto Olhava-os pelo pára-brisa do carro e em seguida pisando no acelerador até o máximo.**

**Em questão d****e segundos, Grissom pegou uma arma e atirou em um dos pneus do carro do mafioso.**

**Sem saber o que fazer, o mafioso**** pula do carro e sai correndo. Com isso, seu carro perde a direção indo para a calçada e em seguida batendo num poste.**

**- Nãããão – Grissom grita. – Sara não!**

**Todos ficaram chocados com a cena que acabaram de ver. G****riss vendo que o carro que bateu estava saindo muita fumaça pulou do carro em que ele estava.**

**Jim continuou seguindo o mafioso. Enquanto Griss corria para socorrer Sara. **

**Chegando lá, Grissom rapidamente abre a porta traseira e vê que Sara estava desmaiada. Ela estava com uma parte da cabeça ferida. Sua boca sangrava.**

**- Agüente firme Sara. Você vai ficar bem. – Dizia ele tirando-a do carro e levando para um local mais seguro. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento o carro em que Sara estava ia acabar explodindo.**

**Jim e o resto da equipe conseguiram alcançar o mafioso.**

**Logo que Greg pula do carro para pega-lo, o criminoso discretamente olha para trás e fica paralisado ao ver seu primo correndo atrás dele. Como ele estava de máscara, Greg não sabia exatamente quem era o cara que ele estava perseguindo.**

**Jim estacionou o carro mais a frente e o resto da equipe cercou o mafioso.**

**- Mãos ao alto – Greg disse pegando sua arma.**

**Em sinal de rendição, o mafioso se vira para seu primo.**

**- Agora vamos ver se você é quem nós estamos pensando. – Dizia Greg Sanders olhando profundamente para os olhos do maldito, enquanto Nick tirava sua máscara.**

**Nesse exato momento, Jim prende as mãos de Galvin. Greg ficou se****m reação. Estava tão desapontado com seu primo... Seu olhar se encheu de indignação.**

**- O que é? – Perguntou Galvin com tom de soberba. – Nunca pensou que um primo**** seu poderia fazer algo assim? – Continuou ele ficando frente a frente com seu primo.**

**- Seu lixo!****... – Dizia Greg engolindo seco. – Cara, eu vou te avisar só uma vez. Se a sua raça vier mexer com a minha equipe, minha família, meus amigos... Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.**

**- Eu to pouco me lixando pras suas ameaças. Eu sou mais perigoso que você. Nem ouse cruzar o meu caminho. – Respondeu Galvin.**

**- E se eu cruzar? O que você vai fazer? Me matar? – Perguntou Greg.**

**- Terminamos aqui.**

**- Não! Você terminou aqui. Eu quero que você apodreça na cadeia. Não sabe o bem que você vai me ****fazer. – Concluiu Greg. **

**Grissom levou Sara para uma casa que estava do outro**** lado da rua. A senhora que morava sozinha naquela casa, ajudou Grissom a levá-la ao quarto de visitas para colocar Sara na cama até ela acordar. Grissom estava péssimo com que aconteceu. Pegando delicadamente em uma das mãos de Sara ele ficou olhando seu rosto, as feridas... Até que alguns minutos depois, ele sentiu um dos dedos de Sara se mexer.**

**- Está tudo bem Sara... – Dizia Grissom **

**Sara abriu os olhos devagar. Sua cabeça estava doendo muito. Ela estava meio tonta.**

**- Griss! Onde eu estou? – Dizia ela.**

**- Nós estamos na casa de uma senhora que se chama Natally Haddon. Assim que o carro de Galvin bateu no poste, eu te peguei e te levei até aqui. A Sra. Haddon disse que você pode ficar aqui até se recuperar dos ferimentos. Mas se não quiser... – Comentou Grissom.**

**Nesse instante, A Sra****. Haddon chega no quarto em que Sara e Grissom estavam.**

**- Olá Srta. Sara. Que bom que está bem. – Dizia a velhinha. ****– Vocês vão querer comer ou beber algo? – Comentou.**

**- Sim. Por favor, a senhora poderia me trazer um copo de água? – Dizia Sara.**

**- Claro que sim. E o senhor não vai querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou a pobre senhora.**

**- Não obrigado.**

**Minutos depois, a Sra. Haddon**** chegou ao quarto trazendo o copo de água e um pano com água morna para Sara colocar sobre sua cabeça.**

**- Muito obrigad****o Sra. Haddon. – Respondeu Sara**

**- Eu vou fazer**** o jantar. Se precisarem de alguma coisa... É só chamar O.k? – Dizia a velhinha colocando seu avental e em seguida, indo embora.**

**- Viu o cartão****? – Perguntou Sara.**

**- V****i... Como é que você conseguiu pegar esse cartão dele em tão pouco tempo? – Comentou Grissom colocando com muito cuidado o pano com água morna na testa de Sara.**

**- Logo que ele foi ao banheiro, o carão caiu..****. – Respondeu Sara.**

**Nesse instante, o telefone de Grissom toca.**

**- **_Grissom? É o Nick. Aonde você ta? _

_-_** Não sei o nome da rua. Mas é a única casa amarela que está do outro lado da rua onde o carro que Sara estava bateu. – Respondeu Grissom meio confuso.**

_- E Sara? Ela está bem? – Nick pergunta._

**- Eu a peguei desmaiada. Ela acordou agora. Está com alguns ferimentos... Mas esta bem. – Respondeu.**

**- **_O.k. Estamos indo ai._

**- E o cara... Pegaram? **

_- Sim. A viatura o levou... Era Galvin. Teve uma pequena briga com Greg... Mas o mais importante é que ele já está sendo preso. Aguardando sua chegada para a sessão de perguntas. – _**Respondeu**_. – Vou desligar._

**A equipe já estava chegando ****na casa onde Grissom estava.**

_- _**Ali está o carro de Galvin. Então... A casa amarela, esta... Ali! – Nick disse apontando para a pequena casa,**

**e****nquanto Jim estacionava o seu famoso Tahoe preto, Greg e Nick desceram e tocaram a campainha.**

**Segundos depois, a enorme**** janela se abriu. A Sra. Haddon, colocou sua cabeça do lado de fora.**

**- Ora! Vocês devem ser os amigos de Sara. Podem entrar. – Dizia a velhinha com um enorme sorriso.**

**- Até que a coroa é simpática. – Greg disse para Nick em voz baixa.**

**- E bonita... – Respondeu.**

**- É que você ainda não a viu acordando. – Caçoou Greg.**

**- Vamos entrar pessoas... – Jim disse empurrando os dois e morrendo de rir. – Não esta vendo que a velha não pode ficar esperando?**

**- O que aconteceu com o**** velho e educado Jim Brass? – Perguntou Greg.**

**- Está dentro do carro ouvindo música. – Respondeu Jim.**

**Quando eles entraram na casa, a Sra. Haddon disse que Grissom e Sara estavam dentro do quarto de hospedes. **

**- Os Senhores vão querer beber ou comer alguma coisa? – Perguntou a velhinha.**

**Greg olhou para Nick, que o olhou para Greg de novo e depois olhou para Jim. Os três começaram a rir e não conseguiram parar mais.**

**- O que foi? – Perguntou a Sra. Haddon colocando as mãos em sua fina cintura.**

**- Nada não senhora. É que hoje nós estamos meio... – Jim disse...**

**- Dissimulados. – Continuou**** Nick.**

**- É... Não liga não... Trabalho demais, risadas de menos sabe? – Continuou Jim.**

**A velhinha olhou para eles meio confusa. Ela não entendeu nada, mas mentindo ela disse:**

**- Entendo... Que bo****m que vocês têm um ótimo senso de humor. Diferente daquele... Como é o nome dele?...**

**- Grissom. – Respondeu Nick.**

**- Isso mesmo... ****Esse Grissom é osso duro de roer! – Comentou a Sra. Haddon.**

**- Quem é osso duro de roer? – Perguntou Grissom ao ouvir sem querer a conversa.**

**- ah... É o meu falecido marido... O Griss... Quer dizer... Jason. Ele era um tremendo osso duro de roer! – Mentiu a velha.**

**- Sei... – Comentou Grissom sabendo que a Sra. Haddon estava mentindo.**

**- Então... Onde está Sara? – Perguntou Nick olhando para todos os lados.**

**- Está no quarto de hóspedes... Siga aquele corredor. O quarto fica na ultima porta à direita.**

**Catherine e Warrick estavam no laboratório terminando de examinar as provas, quando Grissom ligou.**

_- Warrick? Vocês encontraram mais alguma coisa? _

**- Além dos pedaços de corda, umas digitais que estavam na maçaneta da porta e do fio de cabelo que era de um tal de Galvin... Não. – Respondeu Rick.**** – Encontrou Sara? Ela está bem?**

**- **_Sim. Nós já estamos saindo daqui. Sara vai com agente. No meio do caminho, nós vamos passar em algum hospital... Vou desligar._

**Logo que Grissom desligou, Warrick resolve sair um pouco da frente do computador para procurar Catherine.**

**Depois de procurá-la em vários lugares, ele a achou dormindo dentro de seu carro que estava no estacionamento.**

**- Catherine? Você está bem? – Perguntou Rick.**

**Naquela mesma hora, Catherine dá um pulo no banco do motorista batendo a cabeça no teto do carro.**

**- Ai que susto! O que aconteceu agora? – Perguntou Cath dando um longo bocejo. **

**- Nada. Eu só estava te procurando para falar que eles acharam Sara. Grissom vai levá-la ao medico, e hoje mesmo ela volta pra cá. – Comentou Warrick. – Nossa você está com uma cara horrível! – Continuou ele olhando para os olhos inchados de sua amada.**

**- Nossa! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Rick.**

**- De nada. – Disse Warrick indo ao outro lado do carro de Catherine. – Posso entrar? – Perguntou.**

**- Claro. A porta está destrancada. É só você abrir. – Respondeu Catherine.**

**Nesse momento, Warrick abre a porta do carro e senta ao lado de Catherine. Respirando profundamente "**_e tomando vergonha da cara",_** ele diz:**

**- Catherine... Eu... Am... É que...**

**- Fala... Desembucha logo! – Disse Catherine esperando ansiosamente pelas palavras de Warrick.**

**- Catherine, desde que te vi, minha vida mudou completamente. Sinto-me mal por te ver ao meu lado e eu não poder beijá-la, senti-la... Quero te ter até os últimos dias de minha vida. **_"Aaah que romântico". _

**Nesse instante, Warrick vê que um sorriso começa a brotar na face de Catherine. ****Obedecendo a seu coração, Catherine dá um leve beijo em Warrick. **

**- Isso é um "sim"? – Perguntou Warrick.**

**Cath deu um enorme sorriso. – Bom, acho melhor nós trabalharmos agora antes que Grissom chegue.**

**Tempo depois, Grissom Sara e o resto da equipe chega aos seus locais de serviço.**

**Logo que Sara pôs seu primeiro pé em sua sala, um monte de gente foram ver seu estado.**

**- Eu estou bem gente! Obrigado. – responde Sara olhando para todos ao seu redor.**

**Sara queria descansar um pouco. Ela não via a hora de ir para sua casa e tirar uma boa soneca.-**

" _...Saudade da minha caminha gostosa, minha TV, meu DVD... Não consigo nem respirar com essa gente toda aqui!..." – _**Pensava Sara.**

**- As férias acabaram pessoas. Vamos ao trabalho. – Comentou Brass**


End file.
